Infidelity
by MightyDuckFan
Summary: Draco and Ginny's relationship takes a turn for the worse.


Disclaimer: Sadly, Harry Potter and all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling… and not me. I'm not makin' any money off of this. This is purely extracurricular activities. Also, thanks to my Beta, Katherine, for helping me out with this.

* * *

"No, no, NO! You don't get to cry. And you don't get to apologize!" 

Draco stood in front of his girlfriend of three years, red in the face and anger radiating off of him. His girlfriend looked defeated, sad, and on the verge of crying. _She has no fucking right to cry_, Draco thought to himself.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened!"

Growling, he yelled, "That doesn't matter! It doesn't bloody matter if you don't know what happened. The fact is that you did it." Never able to stand being angry with her for too long, his anger deflated and he looked hurt. "We've been together for three years, Gin. Despite my past, I haven't done anything like this to you."

Tears in her eyes, she said, "Draco, I'm telling you the truth. I was out with my friends, like any other time. Everyone knows I'm with you."

"That doesn't matter, Ginny." Taking a deep breath he continued, "You slept with another guy, Ginny." His voice began cracking, "That's not something that I can forgive."

"Draco, please don't do this!" Tears were now streaming down her face, but she didn't even pay attention to them. "It was a mistake and no matter what excuse I have, it shouldn't have happened."

Draco just looked at Ginny, not saying a word. He didn't know what to say to her. He loved her so much, more than he thought possible. Despite his cold and standoffish attitude, Ginny had, somehow, managed to get close to him during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Of course, it helped that he wasn't associating himself with his father or Voldemort.

The summer before his seventh year, Lucius almost killed Draco's mother. Draco was very close to his mother and after the incident, Draco took himself and his mother to Professor Snape, who led them to Dumbledore. Naturally, Dumbledore offered them protection from Voldemort after checking to make sure Draco didn't have the Dark Mark. Draco and his mother were taken to Grimmauld Place during the summer and once school began, Draco left his mother at Grimmauld Place after being reassured that nothing would happen to her. Once he arrived at Hogwarts, Draco immediately disassociated himself with anyone who was in the Death Eater circle. He wanted nothing to do with them and they didn't want anything to do with him either.

The only person Draco stayed in contact with was Blaise Zabini. The two of them had been best friends since they were little kids. Blaise was lucky in the sense that he wasn't constantly pressured to become a Death Eater. Because of that, Blaise was an outgoing jokester who constantly brightened Draco's otherwise bleak life. Other than Blaise, Draco only spoke to Ginny in their odd conversations and run-ins. With Blaise's encouragement, Draco became friends with her and, before winter break, he kissed her in the library. From then on, the two of them started going out. They survived the year apart after Draco graduated, but with Ginny still in school. They saw each other on Hogsmeade weekends, dances, and breaks, but it was still difficult. They made it through, being faithful, and after she graduated, she moved into a flat with Draco.

Since then, Draco was happy with the direction his life was taking. His father was in Azkaban, his mother was safe and living life to the fullest now that Lucius wasn't controlling her, Draco was successfully running Malfoy Enterprise, and he was going to propose to Ginny. He truly loved her and knew that she loved him in return and could see the two of them living their lives together.

Yet here he was, standing in front of her, knowing she cheated on him. Worst of all, it had to be Harry. Harry bloody Potter. Of course, she couldn't sleep with anyone. It had to be Draco's worst enemy. They still hadn't been able to be neutral with each other. So not only had Ginny broken Draco's heart by her infidelity, but it was Harry Potter who she slept with. That was just icing on the cake. He may have been able to forgive her infidelity, but not if slept with her ex-boyfriend. There was no bloody way he would be able to get past that. He would go paranoid, wondering if she was with him, and if she was, what were they doing. He didn't want to have a relationship not based on trust. He trusted her with his life, until he found out. He still loved her, but he couldn't trust her anymore.

Looking at her, he held his resolve, desperately trying not to break down in front of her. "I loved you, Ginny. Merlin, everything I have done the last three years has been because of you." Seeing more tears roll down her cheek, he used all of the self-control his father taught him and stayed still. "I would have done anything for you. And you threw all that out the window when you slept with the Fucking Boy Who Lived!"

Ginny knew it was over. She couldn't believe that they were done. Over something so stupid that she had done! She couldn't even remember doing it. She couldn't understand why, for the life of her, she slept with Harry. She loved Draco so much and she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. There was no way she would jeopardize her one shot at happiness. Something must have happened that night, but she had no idea and she couldn't explain anything to Draco.

This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to get married, have four kids, and grow old together. They weren't supposed to be over with at the mere age of 21 and 22. She really wanted to believe that this was a nightmare and she was going to wake up, but she knew that this was actually happening. Draco was about to tell her that they were done, breaking her heart.

"Draco –"

"We're done, Ginny." His voice was cold and his face expressionless. "I can't stay with you. I won't. I love you far too much to not trust you. I can't forgive you for this and I sure as hell won't forgive Scarhead. I won't be able to look past this, Gin. I can't constantly be wondering where you are and if you're with him."

Ginny couldn't say anything. It seemed like her life got sucked out of her. She knew this was going to happen as soon as she realized she slept with Harry. She just didn't want to believe that it would happen. Now that it was here, she didn't know what she'd be able to do. So she did the only thing she could do. She let the tears roll down her cheeks and she walked up to Draco, hugging him, knowing that she couldn't say anything to change his mind. He didn't hug her back and she knew that he wouldn't. She just had to feel him one last time. When she let him go, she walked out the door of their flat, knowing that her life was going to be dark and bleak for a very long time.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome! 


End file.
